


A Song left Unsung

by Pachipower



Series: dusky drabbles (and other suspicious activities) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I'm Sorry, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), annette dies im sorry, felix is whipped tho, really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachipower/pseuds/Pachipower
Summary: Annette is dead, Felix is upset.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: dusky drabbles (and other suspicious activities) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626682
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	A Song left Unsung

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you guys ill write felannie fluff soon  
> the prompt was missed opportunities because that's our happy valentines prompt :)  
> join the felannie discord for fun

His sword’s plunged deep within a soldier’s chest when he hears her scream, cutting through the noise of the battlefield. He withdraws his arm automatically, heading towards the source. He’s still her captive. It’s only gotten worse. Now it’s not just her singing but anything she says gets stuck in his head. It’s awful, but Felix likes it, inexplicably. It’s why he’s running through piles of bodies like they’re nothing but obstacles in the way of a goal, chasing after her jarring, strangled cry.

When he reaches her, it’s too late. A stab wound skewered her all the way through, painting her creamy dress crimson. She should’ve been able to avoid it. When they trained together, Annette had always been able to dodge and counter his sword. Before he realizes what he’s doing, he’s on his knees. He holds her, gently, like she wasn’t capable of destroying an entire battalion on her own. Like her hands aren’t scarred from overuse of magic. Felix holds her, and as he positions her hands over the wound on her dress, he cries. With the wound covered, she looks ethereal, like what Felix would imagine the goddess to look like. Her face remains peaceful, freckled cheeks still warm with life. His tears roll off of her face, tarnishing her, and he hates himself for it. He wasn’t good enough. He’s never good enough. He doesn’t even deserve the chance to hold her now. Felix knows it’s greedy, but he’ll still take it.

He holds her closer, so tight he’s scared he’ll break her. It takes Sylvain, Ingrid, and the boar physically dragging them away just to get him to stop holding her. They shouldn’t be allowed to touch her. She could break, he tells himself, even though he knows she’s stronger than he’ll ever be.

When he next sees her, she’s changed out of her blood-stained clothes and her wounds are clean. Felix thought she looked angelic before, and that hasn’t changed. In the few hours it took to get a funeral organized, Felix did nothing but throw himself at his training. Faster. Stronger. Never enough. He would never be able to save her.

It was a short affair. Every member of the Blue Lions honored their friend’s memory, and no one got through it without crying. When her body was lowered into the ground, Felix wanted to dig her out with his own bare hands. She deserved better than what she got. None of them could give her enough, anything close to what she deserved. Annette deserved to live.

When Felix is about to leave, Mercedes walks up to him. He barely registers what she says. He replies automatically, and she hands him a crumpled sheet of paper. He recognizes the writing as Annette’s and claws it open like it’s the last hope.

He isn’t able to think coherently. The top of the paper states it’s dedicated to him. The rest is sheet music, with the lyrics below it. He can’t read it, but he can imagine her singing it. It’s more serious than her usual work, written more like poetry than something spur of the moment. Lots of lines are scratched out, so she must've been contemplating it a lot. His imagination is nothing comparable to her voice, and he curses that he can’t hear her sing it. For the first time since her death, his attention is captured, fully.

As he reads the last few lines, he realizes it isn’t just a song. It’s a love confession. Annette loved him. His feelings weren’t unrequited. It was just horrible how he didn’t know that until it was too late. He wonders, what could have been, had he told her how he'd truly felt.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry and i really do love felannie I just have to make them sad


End file.
